User talk:DeProgrammer
Welcome to Wikitroid! DeProgrammer, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Request for Deletion The Request for Deletion you recently filed for the article Bio-Wall has been deleted, and thus closed without debate, because you did not properly make the request ("malformed RfD"). Not only did you not sign your post (which should be done on any debate page, as well as talk and forum pages, but not articles), but you did not properly list the RfD as the instructions indicate. In addition, while not involved in the deletion of the RfD, you really need to have a better, more detailed delete reason, otherwise you probably won't get too many delete votes. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I know it didn't, I added it a few minutes ago for reasons that should be all too obvious for you. Actually, it's understood that posts are signed on a wiki, one of the basic ground rules is that all debate posts and talk/forum posts must be signed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Images You should probably find a better way to integrate images into articles aside from just putting them in-line. Using images in-line in articles is generally discouraged, and it is instead recommended that a or the |thumb| tag be used instead, as well as a descriptive caption be used with images (or at least most of them, many times images in galleries aren't given captions). While not required per se, this makes the articles look a lot better, and more professional. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Mermen Pirate Yes, only admins can delete images. Also, remember to sign your posts; the real MediaWiki software doesn't do it automatically. That out of the way, specifically what image is it a duplicate of? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :IMO, WikiHow uses a version of MediaWiki that they watered down way, way, way too much. People forget the repercussions of things they do when it becomes that easy. This is how MediaWiki really is, including Wikipedia (and it sure doesn't cause problems for them). Anyway, image deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC)